


It's Fair To Dream...

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Joey is the Ink Demon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: ...even if others think you mad.





	It's Fair To Dream...

The Ink Demon knows who he used to be, but he never wants to be that man again. He'd like for his lungs to be cleared and his misshapen leg to correct itself, and for his eyes to return, but....

The Demon found out too late that the Machine only transformed, not healed.

If it truly healed, the Demon would have woken up free of sorrow and rage and heartbreak.

Henry claimed to have loved him. 

But clearly he hadn't, because Henry was long gone.

In a way, all of this is Henry's fault. Every choice the Demon has made since Henry left had been out of a desire to prove him wrong. There was no limit to creativity. Just how people reacted to it. 

Joey's creativity was mocked and laughed at. Joey Drew was a madman who had unrealistic dreams. That's what they all said, even as he personally wrote their paychecks. 

But Joey had dreamed. Joey Drew had proved them wrong. Joey had made everyone better, proving anyone could.

So when Henry arrived at the studio, aged so many decades but still the vile man who left Joey Drew behind, the Demon was all to happy to drag him far into the ink.


End file.
